YOU'RE WHAT!
by LADARTHA
Summary: Three friends, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, happen to see a mob execution taking place. They report it to the authorities and the next thing you know they barely miss being killed themselves. The U. S. Attorney General, Jacob Black, assigned to the case wants them in Wit/Pro, but, the guys refuse. So, the FBI assigned their elite team, Bella, Alice and Rosalie to guard them til trial
1. Chapter 1

**YOU'RE WHAT!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

CHAPTER 1: WELL I BE DAMN!

"I'm sorry that it's going to take so long before we can bring this trial, but, after what just happened earlier today we need to make sure you three are stashed away safely until it's time for your testimony. The only way that I can think of that would keep you safe is to put you in the Witness Protection Program early." Jacob Black, the Assistant U. S. Attorney assigned to this case. It was the sort of case that would definitely bring him to the attention of the Attorney General himself if Jacob can manage to keep the witnesses alive and win this case to bring down one of the biggest crime families of both Chicago and Seattle.

The Volturi family controlled over two thirds of the two areas and had the dictating rights over the over lesser families in the two cities. They had their hands into everything that involved drugs, guns, killings, the brothels, kidnappings of innocents being sold as sex slaves overseas. Really, anything that was illegal and money could be made at the same time you could bet that the Volturi's were involved somehow.

Jacob Black was the rising young star in the U. S. Attorney General's office, and he did eventually want to make a name for himself on the national stage to earn a position in Washington D. C. amongst the cream of the crop. That had always been his dream and his father William (Billy) Black saved and saved to make sure his only son's dream came true. Being of native American descent had just as many draw backs as did any other minority groups encountered and that is what made it that much more important for Billy Black to make sure his son had the proper education to have his chance to dream big and see the end results as a possibility.

Jacob's mind was snapped back to the present with his three witnesses talking. Each of them, Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty, all telling him the same thing, "No way in hell are we going to up and disappear. Going into the Witness Protection Program would mean giving up everything we have here: our jobs, our businesses and our families and friends. No, man, that's not an option at any time."

"But, it's the only way to keep you safe. Right now, you're setting ducks and you might be making your families the same."

"Find another way." Edward told him on behave of his friends and himself.

"Okay. Since you all three seem to be set in your decision I'll talk with my boss and see what we can come up with. No promises mind you, but, we'll try to work out something. In the meantime, you're going to have to stay here out of sight for now."

"We can do that, but, only for the next twenty four hours. After that we resume our lives our way." Emmett told him.

"That doesn't give me much time."

"Don't care. You have us locked up in jail on made up charges and the time period allowed for you to be able to hold for the charges will be up at the end of that time period. These beds and the facilities aren't exactly of the five star variety, if you know what I mean." Jasper remarked.

At that point there wasn't anything else to be said by any of the four men. Jacob looked at each man in turn, nodded his head once, turned and left the cell that was housing his witnesses for their own protection at the moment. He has had them locked in here ever since they had walked into the Justice Building asking to speak with someone concerning a crime they had witnessed one night while they had been out partying and drinking.

Jacob Black was the one assigned to speak with them and he was glad it turned out to be him. This was the big one, the mother lode as the saying went, and that would lead to bigger and better things in his career.

The three friends had seen who had executed seven people in an alley way as they were stumbling back to their cars. The police had been baffled as to who had actually committed the killings since no evidence could be found at the scene of the crime. Then these three came in, requested an agent to report a crime and it turns out they are the witnesses that were needed, but, no one until that moment knew of them. The agent had called over to the AG office and Jacob happened to be the one to answer the call. He went over to listen to what had the agent so excited and became excited himself once he had listened to the story. It was then that Jacob knew he was on his way up.

But, somehow, news of the witnesses leaked and the Volturi family got wind of the three men's existence and sent someone after them. The three happened to escape by mere minutes. That is when Jacob Black came up with the temporary plan to charge them, under assumed names, for a made up charges until he could get them some place safe. He truly believed that he had come up with the perfect solution until now when his witnesses shot him down on his plans for them.

Later that night Edward, Jasper and Emmett were awaken by the guards on duty by being told they were wanted in interrogation again. The men quickly dressed and were led out of the cell to a sparsely furnished room that only held four chairs gather around a wooden table centered in the middle of the room.

Seated in one of the chairs was Jacob Black and he had a smile on his face. He motioned for the three to have a seat before speaking. Once all four were gathered around the table and the guards had left Jacob told him that he had been able to come up with a plan that would meet the needs of everyone concerned.

"And what is this plan of yours now?" Emmett asked.

"I put in a call to the AG's office in D. C. and told them of the situation. They immediately called in the most elite team the FBI has available to protect you three and to be able to command security for your families to keep them safe."

"Well, that at least sounds like a winner." Jasper stated.

"When do we get to meet our protection detail?" Came from Edward.

"Right now," As he said that three individuals walked into the room. "Gentlemen, meet the best of the best from the FBI."

"You're what?!" All three friends questioned as one with complete surprise showing on their faces as their mouths fell open.

**A/N: Who are the individuals that will be saving Edward, Jasper and Emmett? What is it about them that has our three men so surprised and stunned into speechlessness?**

**Hope you will enjoy this newest story and will let me know your thoughts, ideas and comments as we move forwards.**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU'RE WHAT!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

"_Well, that at least sounds like a winner." Jasper stated._

"_When do we get to meet our protection detail?" Came from Edward._

"_Right now," As he said that three individuals walked into the room. "Gentlemen, meet the best of the best from the FBI."_

"_You're what?!" All three friends questioned as one with complete surprise showing on their faces as their mouths fell open._

CHAPTER 2: THE PROFESSIONALS

All three men couldn't believe what was appearing right before their eyes. Into the room came two of the largest men they had ever seen except for Emmett. These two even made Emmett like a little on the puny side, just a little. But, the surprise kept coming as more and more people continued pouring into the room. However, when the end of the group came, it was the final three individuals that really drew the attention of the three friends.

They observed the three most beautiful women they had ever seen in a great while. Also, it seemed that these women were the only female members of the protection team.

"Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to the FBI's elite team and the protection detail they have put together on such short notice to keep you and your families safe until you all testify once we can get this scheduled in court.

"But, for this to work you are going to have to obey the rules as is laid out and not try to pull anything that will endanger you or the team. So, once again I'll ask if this is what you want and can you stay within the realm of what you're told to do?" Jacob Black asked of the three men.

At first the three friends were so taken with the shock of seeing the three women in the team and their reaction to them that they didn't hear what A.G. Black was saying to them and they definitely weren't paying any attention to what was being asked of them. That is until the clearing of a throat and seeing the arched eyebrows of the three women directed at them. It was in that moment that they realized they had missed something.

So, turning their attention to A. G. Black Edward asked him to repeat what he had said. Then after that was done and all three friends had once more asserted that the plans were acceptable and they would obey the rules set down for everyone's safety.

At that point Black looked long and hard for several minutes before nodding in acceptance of what is about to happened and then he said, "Well, under your agreement to accept those conditions and circumstances I'll introduce you to the leaders of this team and we'll all get down to the business of forming a plan that will keep everyone safe until we can get you into a court room to testify." And, with that said Black mentioned behind him and the three women stepped forwards which caused the three friends to look at Black with questioning looks.

"Gentlemen, I would like to introduce Special Agents Isabella Swan, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Ladies, our witnesses, Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock. These ladies are the leaders of this team and their word is law from now on until the trial is over and sentencing has taken place." All three friends felt their jaws drop once again as the fact that the women were the elite team and the leaders of the detail to protect them. They had assumed that it was the two large men that had first entered the room that were the leaders of the protection team.

"These ladies are in charge of our survival?" Emmett asked in a manner that showed his disbelief of what he had just been told as he looked at the three women standing before him and his friend.

"Yes, Mr. McCarty, we are the ones responsible for keeping you and your friends safe all the way through the coming process. A. G. Black is busily gathering a more evidence to make the necessary arrests as well as trying to possibly locate any other witnesses that might be able to testify as to other areas of illegal dealings. After that the trial procedures will begin. And, until all of this can be accomplished and we can be certain of your safety we all will be working to keep you safe. In some cases, we will quite possibly be your worst nightmare due to the restrictions we might have to place upon some of your activities and the people that you might wish to interact with." Agent Swan answered the question.

"But, pardon me for being doubtful and a bit hesitant to accept the fact that you three ladies are in charge. Blondie looks to be a supermodel, shorty over there looks to be hardly out of her teens and you, ma'am, look to be too timid to handle anything having to do with violence." Jasper remarked with a heavy southern draw.

"And, Mr. Whitlock, you must understand that appearances can be most misleading. But, then to assume anything that you have no, to very little knowledge of can lead to problems for yourself; if you know what I mean." Agent Brandon commented.

Agent Hale had remained silent through the conversation until after Agent Brandon had finished her comments to Mr. Whitlock. It was then that she smirked and replied, "I've had a chance to follow a career of a model, but, felt that I could find greater fulfillment through the law. This was encouraged by one man that had the greatest impact on my life: a small town Chief of Police that would always unselfishly answer the call of duty or a cry for help. I saw firsthand the satisfaction that he received from those principles that he lived by and raised his child by.

"And to further dispel your idea of my being supermodel mentality, my hobby is restoring old cars. I enjoy getting down and dirty working on the engine to get it purring like a kitten."

With that being said the three men remained silent, but, still looking shocked and skeptical about their wellbeing being placed in the hands of the three women. And the women seeing the looks of worry, confusion and skepticism coming from the men Agent Swan began speaking once more as she looked at A. G. Black. "We can't allow you to be present to overhear our plans for protection of your witnesses."

Black opened his mouth to protest, but, was forestalled by Agent Brandon telling him, "The less people that know the plan the safer they will remain. If the details should somehow be leaked then it could be dangerous to all of us."

"But, I need to know how to be able to get a hold of them for any questions that might arise concerning the case. I need to be able to assure my superiors that the witnesses are safe and be able to present the proof when it's asked for by them."

"See, that's the type of situation that was just talked about. What if someone that shouldn't know happens to overhear you relaying such information and they happen to leak it to someone else until it falls into the hands of the very people we're protecting your witnesses against?" Agent Swan remarked. "No, the plan must stay amongst only the ones that will be directly involved in the day to day executing of the plan. If you should have further questions that you aren't able to get out of the way before our departure, then you will have to go through the necessary channels that we will established to be able to have contact with your witnesses. There isn't any other safe way to do this except as we say. From this point onwards, they are our responsibility and we take that responsibility seriously. After all that is why your superiors requested for us specifically because we are the best at what we do. Correct?"

So, with a sigh of frustration Jacob Black left the room and still everyone remained quiet until some were assured that the area was clear. It was then the first two men that had entered the room stepped forward to stand next to Agent Swan. She shook hands with each of them and then she turned to the witnesses, "I want to introduce to you the leads of the U. S. Marshall's team, Marshalls Sam Uley and Felix Maxwell."

"Mr. Cullen, Whitlock and McCarty, it is the U. S. Marshall's office pleasure to be able to provide you protection for doing your duty in conjunction with the FBI. And, to try to reassure you, in spite of looks, you are in the best hands the FBI has to offer. You will be safer; we are all committed to that goal." Felix Maxwell spoke to the three men in an effort to reassure them that Bella, Rosalie and Alice were more than capable to head up the protection detail.

U. S. Marshall Uley spoke quietly to Edward, Jasper and Emmett, "These three ladies have a reputation amongst all law enforcement agencies that is one that we all wish we could claim them as our own. Whatever job they have been assigned they've accomplished and whatever protection detail they have been assigned they've never lost a witness.

"So, when A. G. Black told you they were the elite of the FBI he wasn't just saying that to say it; he spoke the truth. In fact, they are considered the elite of the elite of the best we have in any enforcement agency. They do their mentor proud and he, himself, has an outstanding achievement record as well as being well respected in the same agencies I'm speaking of."

"Okay, now that the beating of the chests have been done and gotten out of the way I would suggest that we take the time to get to know more about the gentlemen that we might be able to come up with a doable plan can be put together for everyone to be on the same page. This will lessen the chance of errors as we move forwards." Agent Swan spoke with a bit of sarcasm in the beginning, but, ending on a more professional note.

So, over the next several hours all details covering Edward's, Jasper's and Emmett's lives were dug into; nothing was left to chance or surprise. It was all covered; friends, families, work, and associates both at work and pleasure, places they go, their personal interests and hobbies, their likes and dislikes of foods and their normal schedule that was kept for all of these areas.

"I realize that you all are here to keep us safe and all, but -"

Agent Swan interrupted Edward before he could complete say what he had intended to correct him, "No, Mr. Cullen we aren't here to keep YOU safe and all; we're here to keep you and your families safe until all of this is over. None of you three are the total focal point any longer, there are others connected to you that have to be watched and protected as well.

"Once you made the decision not to go into the Witness Protection Program you put a target on the back of every one of your family members as well. That is why we needed to call in as big of a team as we have before you with others on standby.

"You must now accept those facts, live with them and work with us so we can keep all of you safe. All of you need to understand that all decisions, good or bad, carry consequences. Consequences that can help or destroy how well we can keep you and your families safe and alive."

After that put down to the three guys everyone returned to the final business at hand and that was living arrangements for the whole protection detail.

**A/N: Well, our three guys have met their protection detail and been put into their place. How long do you think it will take for one of the three to begin to rebel? And, what is going to be the reaction from their family members once their informed about the situation?**

**Hope you will enjoy this newest story and will let me know your thoughts, ideas and comments as we move forwards.**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU'RE WHAT!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

"_You must now accept those facts, live with them and work with us so we can keep all of you safe. All of you need to understand that all decisions, good or bad, carry consequences. Consequences that can help or destroy how well we can keep you and your families safe and alive."_

_After that put down to the three guys everyone returned to the final business at hand and that was living arrangements for the whole protection detail._

CHAPTER 3: PLANS MADE

It didn't take long for everyone to get knee deep in the business at hand that was to keep Edward, Emmett and Jasper along with their families safe. Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Sam and Felix took a seat after the witnesses' surprised reactions and doubts had been dealt with to begin verifying the information that already been gathered about the three individuals. Once that was completed then questions would be asked to cover the areas of their families, the complete layout of their living arrangements and then that was when the tweaking would begin. Also, the plan would start to take shape as to what would be the best way to keep everyone safe.

The three women's professional take charge attitude was a complete shock to the three witnesses and what was even more of a surprise, although, they tried to keep it hidden, was how much it was a turn on. The three men did everything they could to remain seated so that sort of evidence didn't come to light.

"Okay, from what's in the files and what you three have told us I see no problems in being able to cover you while you're working. We'll be able to get people in that will easily blend in as part of the staff or work crew without drawing any unnecessary attention to the fact of new people other than what would be normal. Everything will appear normal and no people will have to be shifted."

"Pardon me, but, I'm not totally following your line of thinking. What do you mean that people can blend within the company with not having to shift anyone around? I realize those aren't you words, but, close enough." Edward questioned.

But, before he could be answered Jasper shot a question to them, "How did you come up with the information on that you have in those files?"

And, of course, Emmett just couldn't be left out so he questioned, "Hey, Blondie, when this is all over can I keep you?"

Rosalie looked at Emmett as if he had grown two heads suddenly, but, didn't dignify the question with an answer. Instead she gave him a death stare before shifting her attention back to the business before them.

"Let me see if I can answer both of your questions together, Mr. Cullen and Whitlock. First, once you came forward to give your information it's normal protocol to run a query about you to see if there is anything unusual that pops out at you.

"Secondly, we do have people that are involved in helping to keep all of you safe that have degrees or experience in your line of businesses. So, hence, my statement about no problem to be able to blend in."

"Okay, but, how does all of that solve the immediate problem of protection for everyone?"

"That's no problem. You three will continue doing what you have been doing with your club hopping and so forth. Somewhere along the way we'll meet up with you and be forming an attachment to where it will become normal for all of us to be seen as couples and friends.

"In the background will be the rest of the team handling that shift and as part of your individual details to interact with us from time to time since they will be the ones watching over you each at work. No one will question the interaction, and, it won't draw any unnecessary attention to you, if someone is watching.

"So, Mr. Cullen, Whitlock and McCarty, be assured that your protection is going to be well handled and you will remain safe, as will your families."

"What is the plan to watch over and keep our families safe?" Jasper did ask with a slight puzzled frown on his face.

"Mr. Whitlock, have no concerns about that and in that regards, the less you know is better. They all will be safe."

"My parents move around to several social events and move regularly in the social circles that are quite influential, so, I do need to ask how that will be handled."

"Mr. Cullen, and the rest of you, I see that I'm going to have to take the time with this to show and reassure you that we do have everything under control and have taken everything into consideration.

"We are well aware of the activities that your parents attend and the social circle to which they belong, Mr. Cullen. At the same time we do know about Mr. Whitlock's parents residing in Texas running their own ranch. And, we know about Mr. McCarty's grandmother living in a retirement home nearby and that she's his only living relative.

"So, you see, we have done our homework, you could say." Bella said with a smile before continuing, "And once again it isn't going to be difficult to put people in place that will blend in while keeping a close watch over them. There isn't any way in hell that we are going to allow any of your love ones to be gotten a hold of to be used as leverage against you to keep you from testifying when the time comes. I think we can now all agree that all bases have been covered." Bella paused and looked around to see if anyone had anything else to add.

Seeing that no one offered any further comments she made a movement as a signal that the meeting was over and it was time to get to work. But, as she and the others of the team rose Emmett had one last question, "When is this protection with you three ladies going to begin? You know, just so we know when to head for the club."

"Mr. McCarty, it has already begun and we suggest that you three continue with what would be your regular routine for this night and onwards. Don't worry about when you'll be meeting with us. We'll be there when the time is right." Rosalie said with a smug smirk.

Not being satisfied with that answer from Blondie, Emmett had to push further for an answer, "I still would like to know when to expect your appearance so we can be prepared for it. We do need to make sure that we're at the right club at the right time."

"No, Mr. McCarty, you don't. Our meeting up with each other must appear as a chance meeting to keep down any alerts to anyone that might be watching for the Volturi brothers. Everything needs to appear as if things are developing naturally so we can keep your protection detail identities under the radar." Explained Agent Brandon.

"We look forward to meeting you outside of these walls." Jasper remarked while looking with star struck eyes at the one they had labeled Shorty.

"Mr. Whitlock, you can be assured that we are all very well equipped to keep you three safe for however long it will be required." Bella told them as she was ready to step out of the door with Alice and Rosalie following suite before anyone had a chance to make any more comments.

All three men watched the beauties walk out, still unable to believe that they were with the FBI and could carry such a reputation as what had been told to them.

"Damn, I think we have just been handed our lunch in no uncertain terms, bros. But, I still think I'd like to have a go at Blondie." Emmett remarked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, and I've got my eye on Shorty. What about you, Edward, got dibs on Strait Lace and by the Book?" Jasper threw in his two cents worth as he bounced his question towards Edward.

"If you two don't mind, I think I'll stay with the loose and don't give a shit type. That way no one expects anything and we're all playing by the same rule book. Know what I mean?" He answered, but, his two friends saw how his eyes had never left the door that the three FBI honeys had walked out of.

What the three friends didn't know was that off in another room was a meeting taking place to make sure no loose ends had been over looked by either the FBI team or the U. S. Marshall's team. Once everyone was agreed that all bases had been covered and it was time to dispatch the assigned team members to their objective the meeting was dismissed. Of course, a small group had been left to keep a close watch on their witnesses while everyone else was getting ready to be in place.

As the three women were left behind in the meeting room, Alice decided to cut lose about one of their subjects. "I'm not short! Where the hell does southern drawl get off calling me Shorty? Damn, doesn't he realize that I just might be the one to keep him alive?" She ranted as her two coworkers and friends watched and listened while trying to contain their laughter. But, Alice saw their efforts and threw out to Rosalie, "Yeah, go ahead and laugh at me, Blondie."

And, that remark brought a quick end to Rosalie's merriment. "Well, at least, you didn't get classified as some mindless bimbo and then objectified as a possible good fuck. You should be happy about that." Rosalie shot back at her.

"All right you two, after all their attitudes aren't anything new; we've encountered it before and still do at times on a daily basis. Stop and think that in a way you two were given identities to where I was dismissed out of hand as not be enough to handle the job because it would be too scary.

"I mean you, Rose, were called a supermodel and you, Alice were thought to be too young, but, I was referred to as appearing to be too timid. But, beyond all of that I would suggest that we remember these three guys are the current assignment and can bring an end to the Volturi bunch. Something every agent has been wanting to do from the beginning of joining the force and learning about them.

"We have earned the reputation we have because of our hard work and the fact that we do our jobs well."

"You're right. But, damn, we do have to admit that this assignment has some hot witnesses that we can at least have some fun with while working." Rosalie said since recovering her sense of humor.

"Well…." Began Alice with a thoughtful pose as she was considering Rosalie's comment, then finished with, "you do have a point there. The honey blond was kind of cute in a rugged sort of way. Wonder if that has to do with working on a ranch."

"Yeah, well, muscles wasn't too bad on the eyes either. Bella what did you think of the bronzy one? After all he was a hottie like the other two." Rosalie made her observation known.

"I didn't think anything of him one way or the other. They're a job and that's all as far as I'm concerned." Was Bella's remark, but, in her mind she was agreeing with her two friends about the hotness of the three guys they have been assigned to protect.

**A/N: Plans have been decided upon and are starting to be put into place to protect everyone. We did find out a bit more about Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Also, the ladies have voiced their opinions of the guys. What will be the next move and by whom?**

**Hope you will enjoy this newest story and will let me know your thoughts, ideas and comments as we move forwards.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU'RE WHAT!**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

"_Well…." Began Alice with a thoughtful pose as she was considering Rosalie's comment, then finished with, "you do have a point there. The honey blond was kind of cute in a rugged sort of way. Wonder if that has to do with working on a ranch."_

"_Yeah, well, muscles wasn't too bad on the eyes either. Bella what did you think of the bronzy one? After all he was a hottie like the other two." Rosalie made her observation known._

"_I didn't think anything of him one way or the other. They're a job and that's all as far as I'm concerned." Was Bella's remark, but, in her mind she was agreeing with her two friends about the hotness of the three guys they have been assigned to protect._

CHAPTER 4: DISAPPOINTMENT AND HOTNESS

Each agent left the meeting to go home and prepare things for a quick getaway if it became necessary to protect their charges. But, try as they might each had a certain male witness on their mind that refused to go away and leave them in peace.

They were fully aware that Edward, Emmett and Jasper thought they would be meeting the agents later in the evening at one of the clubs they enjoying going to, but, were doomed to disappointment when Bella, Rosalie and Alice failed to appear. Finally, after the third club and the ladies were a no show and the guys were getting tired of refusing those that kept trying to hit on them for a one night or more fling, the guys decided to go home and call it a night. Little did they know that other agents had been keeping a watch over them to make sure they were safe and to observe the guys' normal activities to report back to the ladies so a proper intrusion could be planned that would appear the same as what the other women were doing.

The witnesses were a bit anxious as they made their way home and they kept trying to sneak a glance around every so often to make sure nothing was waiting to attack them, lurking in the shadows watching them and trying to see if agents were on the job working to keep them safe.

"This is bullshit. Where in the hell are the ones that promised to keep us safe to where we could go about our normal business?" Emmett grumbled. He had been extremely upset because he didn't get the chance to put his hands on Blondie.

"Em, you need to settle down. You can't be any more disappointed than Edward or me about the fact they didn't show up like they said they would." Jasper commented back to his friend.

"Both of you didn't listen very well if you really thought they were going to show up instantly. They said the plan was to show up when the time was right so everything would appear as normal."

"Edward, you can't truly believe that you're going to get by with that nonsense? We know you too well. You were turned on by that little timid looking honey the same way as Jasper was by Shorty and I was by the blonde bombshell. You're wanting to put the moves on her just as much as we do to the object of our eye."

"Well- What I might want to do and actually get to do are two different things. The main thing I want to get done is that all of this reason for protection shit is over and done so we can go about our lives without having to look over our shoulder for ever more.

"It will be at that point when it would be more appropriate to show that little babe what she can enjoy." With that said the other two had to agree with him and give a chuckle, also, in agreement with what he said.

"I'll have to agree with you there." As Emmett made that comment both Edward's and Jasper's head jerked in his direction with raised eyebrow and a look of how you would know. When he saw their reaction it dawned on him how they had taken what he had said and turned a light shade of pink. "Not like that!" He exclaimed. "I meant that each of us would be showing the one we wanted quite a bit of how we each can give them a lot of enjoyment. And, before you try to twist my words, no, no one would be doing anything to the other's honey."

The friends couldn't resist giving Emmett a bit more of a hard time because of the way he worded what he had said. They fully understood what he was saying as the other two understood what Edward had been saying, but, to lighten the mood they had to joke around a bit before say good night to each other as they separated to go to their own homes.

XXXXXX

The next morning a quiet, unnoticed changing of the guard took place as the three friends, in their own respective homes, were sleeping or just getting up and getting ready to go to work. When Edward, Jasper and Emmett were told that Bella, Alice and Rosalie were the best, the elite of the elite, and knew how to do their job, it wasn't just a brag, but, fact, although, they had a hard time believing it and hadn't seen any actual signs of those statements being true. These three ladies knew how to pick their team and to get the best out of each member of that team. Their witnesses had no reason to feel uneasy about their lives or the lives of their families, but, they did and will until they see proof of men or women being on the job.

Bella wondered how the three guys took the three agents not appearing last night. She had a slight laugh as a possible look on their faces passes through her mind. Although, at this point she had to be honest with herself that one particular male played a starring role in her dreams on and off last night. Usually, she spared no thought to her date as he was a means only for a night of fun and at times satisfaction that didn't come with self-help. Little did Bella know at that moment that her two friends and co-agents had had the same experience as she had; that is until they met at work and discussed their thoughts of the three witnesses.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie took time to stop by their desks to retrieve the reports filed by the security details from the night shifts concerning their witnesses and the groups that were in place to watch over their families. They were very much aware that before they could make the move to accidentally on purpose hook up with their witnesses everything had to be in place to keep the families safe and everyone else had to be in place at their businesses. Once that was accomplished then, and only then, could the three agents put the final plan in place to protect the three guys. The final plan being to make contact with the three guys and start being seen with them as normal couples and then boyfriend/girlfriend relationships until this case was resolved. At that point their witnesses would be able to get on with their lives and the three women would move on to the next case.

Getting together in one of the many conference rooms at the FBI Headquarters the three women settled and spread the reports out before them while they still carried on talking in a relaxed manner. They were waiting for Sam Uley and Felix Maxwell of the U. S. Marshall's office to arrive so they all could begin going over the reports and listening to ideas of how to fine tune the current arrangements for greater protection of their charges.

Even though the FBI was in charge of the witnesses' protection and being assisted by the U. S. Marshall's office, it always helps to have everyone on the same page and being open to a better idea of how to accomplish the task. It is the agent that believes they are able to have the only workable idea that stands the greater risk of losing the one they are assigned to protect.

Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Sam and Felix along with others have seen that happen on more than one occasion. That type of mistake ended up costing the lives of innocent individuals as well as good agents. That was a mistake that Bella, Alice and Rosalie swore never to make and was the reason why they always made it a point to hold such meetings as they are getting ready to do at the moment. It has proven time and again to serve them well when in charge of a witness's life. It has made the different of saving them or losing them. And, it is these methods that have made this FBI team the best of the best in the opinion of their peers in all of the law enforcement agencies.

"Did either of the two of you get much sleep last night?" Alice asks out of the blue. She had been getting a cup of coffee with her back turned towards her friends when she had asked her question, but, as she turned back towards then she saw the surprised looks on each of their faces. Their looks caused her to laugh a little before asking, "What's wrong? I had a reason for asking and it was because Southern Drawl had a starring role in most of my sleep. Oh, the delightful things he did to me. I hated the fact that I had to wake up and leave him in the land of dreams. I wonder if the real one can do what the dream one was doing last night?"

The two other women had a hard time responding to what their friend and co-agent had just told them. They both were guilty of having a similar dream, but, of the one that had caught their eye. Rosalie of the one she referred to as Muscles and Bella of bronzed haired, velvety smooth talking hunk of a man. And a quick flash of memory sped across each of their minds of what that male of goodness had done to them in their own dream.

Before they could answer Alice she saw their further reactions to her comments and the burst out laughing a little harder while saying, "You did. Each of you had your own erotic dream of one of the witnesses the same as I did. And, I don't need to guess to know who dreamed of whom.

"The light touches, the whispered words and the smallest of movements felt as if your body had been turned into a finely tuned instrument that only he could play to bring forth the purest sounds and feelings that could ever be felt before bursting into the flame of life. Wonder if Southern Drawl's technique is the same in real life?"

But, before Rosalie or Bella could comment the two U. S. Marshalls walked in and it was time to begin the meeting.

**A/N: Our guys were disappointed not to see the agents, but, continued on with the night for a bit longer before going home. However, our three agents had a very enjoyable night in their dreams once they had gone to sleep. Leave it to Alice to bring it all out into the light of day. Damn, wonder what else might have been said if Sam and Felix had waited just a bit longer to arrive?**

**Hope you will enjoy this newest story and will let me know your thoughts, ideas and comments as we move forwards.**


End file.
